


The Most Wonderful Days of The Year

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 一战AU，英格兰群像，圣诞节休战。无明显CP倾向，只是充满圣诞精神罢了（没想到写了这么多。虽说有参考，然而我的一二战知识都非常匮乏，如果有什么明显错误，就当这个是平行世界的战地吧（？？这么不要脸圣诞快乐！现在我终于可以写年终总结了。
Kudos: 13





	The Most Wonderful Days of The Year

“我亲爱的母亲……”

哈里凯恩抬笔写下这么一句话，停顿了几秒，像是在想自己接下来的措辞。片刻的思考过后，他又很快提起笔来，继续写道：

“这将是我目前及未来所可能度过的圣诞节中，最奇妙的一个圣诞节……”

亨德森醒过来的时候，他看到战壕里有一棵树。那一瞬间，他还以为自己死了，或者其实还没有醒过来。他站在原地，手扶着土垒成的壕坑墙壁。十二月的寒冷空气在他身上所造成的刺痛，已经不再让他感到突兀，因而一时之间，竟然没有什么能让他从这种震惊中走出来。直到过了一会儿，他听到一个熟悉的声音轻声喊道：“老天爷啊！”

他抬起头，看到那个才来前线报道没几天的利物浦男孩，也和他一样，站在离那棵树不远的地方，盯着那块无缘无故地便出现在灰色壕坑之中的浓艳的墨绿色，露出了仿佛灵魂出窍的表情。但他率先被现实所唤醒，转过头来，指着那棵树朝着亨德森喊道：“你看到了吧！你也看到了吧？”

“我看到了。”亨德森这才确信自己不是视力出现了问题，或者头脑出现了幻觉，“这东西——到底是——”他走上前去，捏着自己的枪，紧张地打量着那棵绿色的松树：“是怎么来的？”

“今天早上，巡逻的人从不远处的树林里捡回来的。”

拉拉纳擦着脸从棚屋里走出来，在屋外强烈的寒意作用下忍不住瑟缩了一下身子。他赶紧将手上的水擦干，以防它们带来不适的感受。那个利物浦男孩，特伦特，这时正蹲在地上检查这个不速之客，然后确实在树的底部发现了一些明显是人为，而且绝不是斧头造成的轰炸痕迹。如果非要说的话，这恐怕是个被炮弹轰倒的树，而且，作为一棵松树来说，它也显得过于瘦小了。

“昨晚巡逻的人都有谁？”亨德森看向拉拉纳问道，“是伦敦的那几个孩子吗？”

拉拉纳点点头：“是。”随后看了一眼那棵树，叹气道，“你知道的，Jordan，妇女联合会提交的圣诞休假申请被驳回了。”

特伦特站起身来，无言地清理着身上的尘土，却在这其中偷偷瞥了两眼站在身后的拉拉纳。低着头，他听见亨德森叹了口气，又听见他走上前去，问道：“你知道哈里在哪儿吗？”

“我刚才见过他。”年长的南方人柔声说道，“你要见他吗？”

“是。”

随后便没有谈话的声音传来了，特伦特回过头，只见到那二人已经并肩走去了，期间还在低声交流这些什么。他稍微在原地又驻留了一会儿，便朝着自己的休息区折返了。然后几乎是一走到棚子前，他就听到麦迪逊的声音从里面传来：“你们真的把那棵树搬回来了？”

“是啊。”奇维尔身上披着外套，将手缩在自己的袖子里说道，“不是什么困难的活，那棵树可轻了，里面都空了，基本是根空木头。”

“但看起来还挺鲜活的。”莱斯补充道。特伦特此时已经掀开帘子走了进去，随后便立刻加入了话题：“我被它吓坏了！那东西简直像是从天上掉下来的一样。”

“差不多。”芒特缩在凳子上，手里捧着茶杯笑着说道，“我们得把它从战壕外面推进来，但是，就像Dec说的，那树看起来真的很漂亮——对于一棵死树来说。”

“最开始的时候它被埋在雪里，绊了我一脚，我们才发现它的。”坐在一边的桑乔立刻补充道，“当时天挺晚的，我们也不是很看得清。搬回来之后又稍微清理了一下，就是把雪和灰什么的扫一扫。没想到它看起来这么好看。”

“但我们——我是说，我们没有装饰品……”

“哦，得了，别想装饰的事了。”莱斯头朝后仰去，噗嘶嘶嘶地吐了一口气，“有棵树就不错了，还想要什么。”

“我觉得我们确实可以装饰它。”芒特接话道，他忽地放下手里的杯子，将它放到桌子上，眼睛都亮了起来，“我们确实有灯什么的，可以绕着树摆一圈，或者摆在战壕边上也不错。”

“——你们有人看到那棵树了吗？”戈麦斯突然撩开门帘，从外面走进来，“战壕里有棵树啊！”

“你们看到那棵树了吗？”

凯恩抬起头来，坐在他旁边的瓦尔迪也跟着抬起了眼皮，然后噗地嗤笑了一声：“我们都看到了。跟你说，Jordan，我昨晚上一晚上都没睡好，天快亮时，听到外面传来有东西掉进来的声音，吓了我一跳。结果跑出去一看——”他笑着摇了摇头，“居然是那群小孩在搬树。”

“那可能是我今年看到过的最完整的一棵树了。”沃克将重点放在了“完整”上，用力地强调道，“好吧，可能也没那么久——这个月？”

并没加入任何关于树的讨论，凯恩径直站了起来，拿起桌上的一份草稿，递到亨德森面前：“我们讨论这个一早晨了，我觉得你也应该看看。”亨德森低头扫了一眼：“你要把这个递交出去吗？”

“我们总得试试。”凯恩耸耸肩道，“再说了，我想他们一定也很想过节。”

亨德森低头看着那份休战协议沉默了一小会儿，抬起头来问道：“那谁去送呢？”

“我去。”沃克喝完了手里的水，披上外套，从桌子后面站起来，“正好去散个步，顺便看看能不能在路上捡到只刚死的火鸡什么的。”

“好的，下一件事。”凯恩说着，从一旁拿出了警备用的铃铛，“谁会用铃铛摇圣诞颂歌？”

“你从哪儿弄来这些东西的？”德勒站在拉什福德旁边，眼睁睁地看着他从行李箱里扯出一团红色的毛衣线。林加德站在箱子的另一头，已经笑得停不下来了。斯通斯揉着自己脏兮兮的金发，打了个哈欠，然后被皮克福德从一边踢了一脚。

“我也不知道！”拉什福德自己也忍不住笑了，“大概是我妈，我都不知道她给我的行李里放了什么。”

“你让你妈妈给你打包上战场用的东西？”一旁坐在墙角的斯特林突然皱起眉头，露出非常具有批判性的目光。特里皮尔听到这话，忍不住笑了出来，全然忘记自己还在喝水的事实，把茶溅了一地。

“我没有！好吗——但是妈妈总会偷偷往你的包里塞东西的。”拉什福德立刻转过头，试图为自己辩护，说着又把手朝里伸了伸，“天啊——这个包到底有多深？”

“不如说拉什福德太太实在是太能藏了。”德勒看了一眼努力朝前身长身子，试图再够一些毛线出来的拉什福德，摇了摇头。

林加德蹲下身去，和拉什福德一起伸过手去掏了一圈：“我觉得没了，Rashy，就这么多了。”

“这也够长了。”马奎尔从刚才开始就站在拉什福德身后，帮他扯着掏出来的线，他低头看向手里的一团，评价道：“我觉得这能织一条内裤。”

“谁穿毛线内……”斯特林忍不住插话，“算了，当我没说。”

“我们要把这个挂到树上去吗？”原本站在墙角看着他们的戴尔走上前去，在德勒身边停下，温和地笑着明知故问道。

斯通斯点了点头：“我觉得那是我们能找到的最接近圣诞彩带的东西了。”

“我觉得也是。”皮克福德站了起来，“走吧，我们去把这个缠到树上去。”

于是当沃克出门的时候，他就看到一帮人正围着那颗树，不断地绕着它，像是想要把什么东西给挂到树上去一样。他站在半高的地方，低头看着他们，随后朝着里面喊道：“John！你们在干什么呢？”

斯通斯从树旁挤成一团的人群中抬起头来，用同样的音量回道：“我们在装饰圣诞树！你去干嘛——？”

“我去送休战协议！”沃克稍稍弯下腰来，喊道“顺便再看看能不能捡只没死透的火鸡回来。”

“那别忘了捡颗星星回来！”斯通斯扯着嗓子叫着，然后把自己都逗笑了。沃克皱起眉，重复了一遍：“星星？”随后大喊道：“你要求真他妈多！”

“总之弄颗星星，圣诞树上怎么能没有星星？”

“那如果有一只火鸡，和一颗星星，你要哪个？”

“你都给我捡回来！”

“一开始我确实很失望，想不能回家过圣诞了。”瓦尔迪转动着茶杯里调羹说道，忽然自嘲般地笑了起来，“但是后来又一想，我就不该期待回家过圣诞节这种事。”

“从一开始口风就不是很积极。”拉拉纳补充道，“也不算是意料之外。”

屋内又一次陷入了沉默。

“但是。”凯恩突然开口，“这不能阻止我们过一个属于我们自己的圣诞节，是吧？”

确实不能。

沃克回来得相当晚，晚到一些人已经开始担心，他是否遭遇了不测，毕竟两个战壕之间的距离可不需要走那么久。但他最后还是出现了，拎着一个袋子，在一些队友担心的目光中出现了，“Kyle！”有人大喊道。他抬起双手，将袋子放到地上，说：“我有一个好消息和一个坏消息，先听哪个？”

“坏的。”德勒直言，双手放到胸前交叉环抱起来。

“好的，坏消息是——”他抿了抿嘴，“我没找到火鸡。”

战壕内立刻响起一阵“不是吧——”“你吓谁呢？”和情绪复杂的呼喊，有人甚至摘下了自己的帽子砸向沃克，被他笑嘻嘻地接住了，“但，我带回来了这个。”

“什么？”亨德森走上前去，沃克扯开那个袋子，说道：“黑面包！来自威斯特法轮。配着啤酒喝应该不错，话说回来，Harry，我们也得弄点什么东西送过去。”

“你是对的。”凯恩点点头，“Adam，我们还剩多少烟？”

“所以这是好消息？”皮克福德问道。

“不！真正的好消息是：”沃克笑起来，“我找到了这个！”

说着他从口袋里掏出一个银色的，破碎的，肮脏的小玩意儿。但是所有人看一眼就都发现那是什么了，他们睁大了眼睛，斯通斯率先叫了起来：“你——你真的——”

“我为此饶了一大圈路，当然，不是为了这个，是为了捡火鸡。不过，我确实发现了一个不太体面的星星。”他笑着把那颗银色的破旧星星递过去，放到离他最近的皮克福德手里，“我也不知道怎么会有这么个东西，但是……圣诞树必须要有星星。”

那颗星星被传来传去，每个人都把它放在手里看了一会儿。最后由离树最近的芒特把它放到了树顶上，他第一次试图够树顶的时候脚一不小心打滑了，然后就被莱斯从后面笑着抱了起来，将那颗星星放到了代表圣诞节的树顶上。

“现在，它就是一棵真正的圣诞树了。”

所有人都非常喜欢那棵树，尽管它放在露天又寒冷的室外，但所有人都喜欢聚集在它旁边。甚至有人从屋里把桌子搬了出来，在树旁边组了牌桌。沃克缩着手坐在树边，一边撕扯着黑面包一边跟其他人讲他在对面战壕里遇到的情况：“他们以为是袭击，结果上来之后，发现只有我一个人。”他搓了搓被冻红的鼻子，“然后我举起双手，表示投降，告诉他们不是那么回事——”

“他们怎么听得懂你的？”皮克福德躺在地上，侧着头问道。

“他们没听懂。”沃克摇头道，这时候桑乔转过头来，说他会一点德语，需要的话，可以带上他，“但他们差不多懂了我的意思，然后我把协议给他们看。”

他顿了顿。

“那是个非常动人的瞬间。”

皮克福德躺在地上，头侧着，双手放在肚子上，没有说话。

“你在找什么？”

拉拉纳看着整个头钻到床底下去的亨德森，弯着腰问道。

“巧克力。”东北人的声音从床底下闷闷地传出来，“我记得我存了些巧克力。不记得为什么存的了，但既然现在是圣诞节，没有不吃的道理。”

他的视线被限制在几乎没有空隙的一小块光亮微弱的黑暗之中，继续道：“今天真是开心的一天，Ads，这真是一个美妙的圣诞节，就算以后——虽然我也不确定我还会不会有以后的圣诞节——”

“别这么说。”他感觉到外面有人轻轻地踹了踹他的腰，“别说这种话。”

亨德森沉默了一会儿，随后突然笑了。

“哦！我好像找到了！”

凯恩带着桑乔去了对面送香烟，回来的时候又带了些蜡烛。接着告诉大家说，对面的士兵不知道从哪儿捡到一个足球——

“今天天快黑了。但是明天天亮之后，他们邀请我们到附近的草地上去一起踢球。”他将怀里的蜡烛放到桌上，“然后我跟他们说我们捡到一棵圣诞树，邀请了他们明天来看。他们就给了我们这些蜡烛——我们点上吧？正好天也暗了。”

年轻的男孩们拿了蜡烛，用桌上的打火机挨个点上，在深蓝色的夜空，白色的雪地，灰色的战壕和天边最后一抹橙色的余光中，墨绿色的圣诞树被照耀得异常美丽，雪落在树枝和缠绕在其上的红线上，大家都颇有默契地围坐成了一圈，分发着酒，巧克力，饼干，面包和香烟。就在这时，麦迪逊突然开始唱歌。

“寂静夜——”

在任何情况下，麦迪逊都不会是个出色的歌手。尽管出于某些原因，他一直觉得自己唱歌很好听。但在这一刻，虽说他的歌声和教堂的唱诗班毫无可比性，但他扯着嗓子唱出的寂静夜，却前所未有的牵动人心。

奇维尔先轻声跟着唱了起来，随后，又有几个人稀稀拉拉地跟唱了起来，接着更多的人加入其中，不着调地齐声唱着：“如此平静，如此明亮。”唱着唱着，德勒突然抬起头来把手放在了自己的鼻子底下， 眼一眨不眨地望着天空。戴尔瞥了他一眼，将自己的帽子递给了他。德勒哽咽着说了声：“谢谢。”然后用帽子盖住了自己的脸。

唱歌的声音越来越响，越来越大，直到桑乔突然意识到，唱歌的不止他们。因此他停下了歌唱，竖起耳朵，确实听到了一些不属于英语的歌词在空气中回荡着。

他忽然喜悦了起来，想要告知其他人对面也在与他们一同歌唱这件事，却在开口的时候停住了，只是继续加入到唱歌的队伍中去，面带笑容地唱完了歌曲的后半段。

当最后一个音符落入冷寂的空气与温暖的烛火中后，经历了片刻的沉默，凯恩突然说道：“我们来祈祷吧。”

“我一直觉得，圣诞节不只是一个有关宗教的节日，更重要的是，在我们的文化中，它象征着喜悦，平安，幸福，与阖家团圆。因此在此时此刻，我想让大家一起祈祷，不必是对着耶稣，可以是对着任何一位你相信的神。”说罢他换了个姿势，跪坐起来。

“为逝去的，以及活着的，为过去，和未来，一起祈祷。”

此时，因为这边的宁静，对面战壕德语版本的寂静夜更为清晰起来。这歌声在战壕里传开，让士兵们不断交换着眼底有光的明亮眼神。随后他们都笑起来，闭上眼睛，双手交握，低下头。

“圣诞快乐。”  
祈祷结束后，凯恩说道。

“圣诞快乐。”

大家一起回应道，像是说“阿门”那样虔诚，随后便都睁开了眼睛。他们彼此之间皆不做声，就那样一言不发地坐着，像是害怕打破了什么东西。直到瓦尔迪忽然打开啤酒，“嘭呲”的声音宛如宴会上香槟酒塞被打开的声音一般，像是被投进湖中的巨石，立刻使战壕内变得热闹起来。

凯恩悄声从打闹嬉笑着的战友们中抽身开来，回到了自己的卧榻旁，从床底下抽出一张信纸和信封，拿起棚内桌上的笔，写道：

“我亲爱的母亲……”

他先是写下这么一句话，停顿了几秒，像是在想自己接下来的措辞。片刻的思考过后，他又很快提起笔来，继续写道：

“这将是我目前及未来所可能度过的圣诞节中，最奇妙的一个圣诞节……”


End file.
